Ticking Time
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Third installment in the Venom series. Time is ticking down for Benny. What is Ethan going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ticking Time

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter One

Ethan paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital as he anxiously waited to hear some news on Benny's condition. The ER staff had forced him away from his unconscious boyfriend and now the teen was beside himself with worry.

"Ethan!" a familiar voice called out to the Seer.

Turning, Ethan saw Benny's grandmother hurrying into the waiting room. The teen rushed over with a feeling of relief. Ms. Weir would be able to help Benny.

"What happened to my grandson?" the Earth Priestess demanded, "Where is Benny?"

"He collapsed in school," Ethan began to explain, "I…I wasn't there since we weren't in the same class for that period. He didn't look good to me this morning, but Benny said he had just stayed up late. I should have known that something was up. I should have…"

"Stop, Ethan," Ms. Weir soothed, "None of us knew Benny was sick. He needs you to stay strong for him so take a deep breath while I go ask the nurses where he is."

The Seer composed himself as Benny's grandmother went to speak to the information desk. Ethan sucked in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Benny just had to be okay. Ethan couldn't lose his lover so soon, he just couldn't. The teen looked up hopefully when Ms. Weir walked back into the room.

"Benny is in the intensive care unit," Ms. Weir reported with her voice tinged in hysteria, "The doctors think that my grandbaby has been poisoned by some unknown substance."

"Poisoned? With what?" Ethan gasped in fear for his lover, "Is he going to be alright?"

"I won't know until I can get to Benny and figure out what is poisoning him," Ms. Weir stated, "Come with me to see him now that they have him settled in a room."

Ethan followed Benny's grandmother into the ICU and the two were soon sterilized and dressed in scrubs as they hurried to see their loved one. The Seer was horrified to see his boyfriend hooked up to so many machines once he entered Benny's room. A tube ran down the taller teen's throat even though an oxygen mask still covered his lower face and his skin looked ashen. A heart monitor beeped slowly in the corner and the hiss of the oxygen machine filled the air.

"Benny. Oh God, Benny," Ethan moaned as he gently gripped one of his boyfriend's hands before he turned to a frozen Ms. Weir, "What's wrong with him? Tell me what's wrong with Benny."

Ms. Weir broke out of her frozen state and immediately rushed to her grandchild's side. The Earth Priestess closed her eyes and began to chant softly as a soft glow flowed over Benny's body. Ethan waited tersely as Ms. Weir raised her hand and allowed it to slowly float from one end of Benny to the other. Finally, Ms. Weir opened her eyes with a look of devastation on her face. The older woman quickly whispered a new spell and the lines of pain in Benny's face smoothed out.  
"I missed it," Ms. Weir said to herself as she held Benny's other hand and leaned down to whisper down to her grandson, "I am so sorry, Sweetheart. Grandma is so sorry."

"Missed what?" Ethan demanded as the panic rose up within him, "What's wrong?"

"Benny is intolerant to the Daughter of Echidna's venom," Ms. Weir explained as she tenderly reached out to brush hair off of the Spell Master's forehead, "He is basically having an allergic reaction. The venom is the unknown substance that is poisoning Benny. When I took the block off of my grandchild I should have flushed out his system, but most people just need a couple of days for the venom to leave their systems on its own and I just assumed. Benny's body could not fight the venom and now his organs are beginning to shut down."

"Flush out his system now," Ethan squeaked out in a panic, "Get that venom out of Benny. Do it!"

"I can't," Ms. Weir whispered as her voice cracked, "It's too late to flush out his system and I don't have any gregnok root left. Gregnok root is a very strong healing plant and would be able to reverse the effects of the venom. I could leave to find some from up in the mountains, but if I leave Benny he will die. I need to keep casting the slowing spell on him to slow down the spread of the venom."

"I'll get it!" Ethan gasped out, "Tell me how to find the root."

"Ethan that root is very rare and…" Ms. Weir began before pausing and looking sternly at the teen in front of her who was her grandson's only hope, "You find the root with a vampire's nose."

"What?" Ethan asked in confusion.

"Gregnok root smells like licorice to a vampire," Ms. Weir continued, "Go get your friends and head to Whitechapel Mountain. There is a valley near the old Patterson Bridge. If there is any gregnok root left for this season it will be there."

"I'll go now," Ethan decided firmly.

"Ethan, you have less than 24 hours," Ms. Weir informed the teen anxiously as she turned her attention back to her fragile grandson, "I can only slow down the venom for a short time. Please hurry."

"Can I have a moment alone with Benny?" Ethan asked to which Ms. Weir nodded and left the small room so that the Seer could have some privacy, "Benny? Baby, can you hear me? I'm going to get some medicine that will make you better. You just hang on for me, okay?"

Ethan's eyes filled with tears as he held his boyfriend's hand against his heart. Benny remained unresponsive, but Ethan had hope that the Spell Master could hear him. The Seer leaned over to tenderly kiss his lover on the forehead and began to worry even more when he felt that Benny was beginning to run a very high fever.

"I'll be back very soon, Baby," Ethan continued as he wiped hastily at his tears and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "Stay strong for me, Benny. I love you more than anything in the world. I'll be right back."

Ethan had to practically tear himself away from his lover's side and hugged Ms. Weir as she passed him to stay beside her grandson.

"Get that root," the Earth Priestess begged, "Help me help my grandson."

Ethan nodded and hurried out to the waiting room where he knew his friends would be waiting. Sure enough, there sat Rory, Sarah, and Erica looking stressed and worried. The three jumped up when they saw Ethan enter the room.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked as she shot over to the Seer, "We heard that Benny was rushed to the hospital."

"Benny is really sick," Ethan explained, "Did you drive here in your car?"

"Yes. Why?" Sarah inquired in confusion.

"We have to go to Whitechapel Mountain now," the Seer insisted, "Let's go."

"What? You're leaving Benny alone?" Erica snapped in anger to cover her anxiety, "What gives?"

"Benny is being poisoned by the left over venom from the Daughter of Echidna that is in his system," Ethan tensely stated as he headed towards the parking lot with his friends following, "His grandmother did not realize that she needed to flush his system when she took the block off of his powers since most people do not have any side effects from the venom. If we don't find a special root then Benny is going to die."

"How can we help?" Rory asked in all seriousness for once as the group climbed into Sarah's car.

"We need to go to a valley near the Patterson Bridge," Ethan explained as Sarah pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the interstate, "Gregnok root can only be found by a vampire since your nose can sniff out its location."

"How will we know, Ethan?" Sarah questioned, "I've never even heard of this root before."

"Ms. Weir said that the root would smell like licorice to you," the teen stated as he rocked nervously in his seat, "Can't you go any faster, Sarah?

"I sure can," Sarah answered as she pulled off onto a side road, "I know a short cut."

Ethan continued to nervously fidget in his seat as the group drove in tense silence. All the Seer could think about was the image of Benny lying so limply in his hospital bed connected to all of those machines. His breath began to catch in his throat at the thought of losing the love of his life. A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts.

"Calm down, Dude," Rory soothed, "We will find that root. Benny is going to be okay."

"But what if we don't," Ethan whispered as he breathed in painfully, "What if I lose him? I can't live without my Benny. I just can't."

"We will find that greg-snot root," Erica insisted before frowning when the group tittered at her slip up which lightened the mood, "What?"

"That is 'gregnok' root, Erica,"' Ethan corrected gently.

"Whatever," Erica drawled before turning serious again, "Why couldn't Benny's grandmother come and find the root herself? That would speed everything up."

"Ms. Weir is busy casting a slowing spell on Benny," Ethan said as he focused on the road, "She is slowing the spread of the venom, but we have less than a day to find the root and get it back to treat Benny. Put the pedal to the metal, Sarah."

The four friends braced themselves as Sarah stomped on the gas. Whitechapel Mountain was two hours away and they were making good time until they saw flashing emergency lights from up the road. Sarah had to slow down as she came up on something unexpected.

"No, no, no, no, no," Ethan grated out as he saw police directing drivers to turn around, "What gives?"

"This doesn't look good," Erica contributed.

"What is going on, Officer?" Sarah inquired after she unrolled her window, "We have an emergency and really need to get to Whitechapel Mountain.

"Rockslide," the policeman briskly stated, "Roads closed. I'm sorry, but you cannot get there at the moment."

"Is there any other way to get to the mountain?" Ethan begged as he suddenly leaned across Sarah's lap.

"Nope. All roads are blocked. Keep it moving," the officer ordered.

"Oh, God. Benny!" Ethan wailed as Sarah turned the car around, "No! We've got to get to that mountain."

"We will," Sarah declared as she turned down a dirt road and parked her car in a clearing, "Let's go."

Ethan eyes widened, but he quickly climbed out of the car in confusion. There was no way they were going to be able to hike to Whitechapel Mountain and make it back to save Benny's life. What were his friends thinking?

"How…" Ethan began before letting out a startled shout as he found himself airborne, "Rory! What are you doing?"

"Taking you to that valley," Rory shouted over the wind, "Just hold on."

The Seer looked down in terror at how high he was and held on to Rory's arms in a death grip. He numbly realized that Erica and Sarah were also flying nearby and decided that closing his eyes was a much better idea. The group flew for about twenty or thirty minutes in silence and Ethan's teeth began to chatter at the cold.

"I'm going to be sick," Ethan cried as his stomach churned, "Are we almost there?"

Ethan's answer was a sudden shifting of velocity as the three vampires shot down and landed beside Patterson Bridge. The Seer's legs felt wobbly, but he still managed to get far enough away from the three vampires to loose what little food he had in his stomach.

"Gross," Erica muttered from afar.

"Give me a break, Erica," Ethan heard Sarah spat, "I head you yakked the first time you flew that fast."

"I did not," Erica denied before growing silent when the Seer turned around to lock a burning glare on her.

"Shut up! Benny's _life_ is at stake here. Save your little argument for later," Ethan snapped as he walked in determination towards the valley, "Use your noses. Do you smell anything?"

The three vampires looked at one another in awe. Ethan had always been protective of his family and friends, but the three had never seen him be so intense before. They hurried to catch up to the Seer and then stopped in surprise.

"Oh, no," Ethan breathed as he stared.

The valley was huge! How in the world would they be able to find gregnok root in time to save Benny? Sarah placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We are vampires," the brunette reminded him as Erica and Rory nodded their heads, "We can cover this valley in no time."

Ethan smiled in relief at his friends before jumping in surprise when his cell phone began to ring. The Seer snatched his phone up when he saw that the number was Benny's.

"Hello?" Ethan answered with hope in his voice.

"Ethan, it's Ms. Weir," the elderly woman's voice floated through the line, "Ethan, Benny's heart stopped."

"What?! Oh, God," Ethan whispered as his throat closed up and he dropped to his knees, "Benny died?!"

The three vampires staggered back in horror at the Seer's words. Benny was dead? He couldn't be dead!

"No, Ethan," Ms. Weir continued, "The doctors were able to resuscitate my grandbaby, but his body is under too much strain and he is running a terribly high temperature. If you don't find that root in the next two hours then Benny's going to…Ethan, my Benny-Bear is going to die!"

"We will find it," the Seer growled as he stood back up and the three vampires turned hopeful eyes on the teen, "Is your spell not helping Benny at all?"

"My spell is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment," the Earth Priestess insisted, "Please hurry, Ethan!"

"We'll come as soon as we find the gregnok root," Ethan agreed before saying goodbye and turning to his friends, "Benny is still alive, but the venom stopped his heart for a short time. Find that root! We have less than two hours before Benny…"

The Seer's voice cracked at the very thought of his lover passing away. Erica stepped up and unexpectedly hugged the grieving teen.

"Let's go," the blonde vampiress declared, "Let's find that greg-snot root."

"Gregnok," Ethan, Sarah, and Rory corrected.

"Whatever!"

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2

Ticking Time

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Two

Ethan stared out at the vast span of the valley that hopefully contained Benny's last hope to get the venom out of his system. The Seer gulped in anxiety before shaking himself to focus.

"Guys, look at this," the teen instructed as he bent down to use a stick to draw in some mud as the three vampires gathered around their friend and waited for his instructions, "We will divide the valley into sections like this. Use your speed, but make sure that you do not go so fast that you miss the gregnok root. Come on."

The three vampires zoomed off while Ethan carefully made his way down to the valley. The Seer suddenly felt useless as all he could do was wait to see if Sarah, Erica, or Rory smelled anything. The teen felt tears prick at his eyes while his mind replayed images of the Spell Master in his head. Benny's sweet smile. His laughter. His boyfriend's adorable pout when he was irritated or just wanted to get his way and the strange yet uniquely-Benny way that his boyfriend moved and spoke. The Spell Master was so very precious to Ethan and he could not imagine life without him. What would he do without his Benny? What?

"Please, God," Ethan prayed as he continued to see his boyfriend in his mind, "Please keep my love safe. Don't take him from me."

The Seer saw those beautiful green eyes as they gazed with love and happiness at Ethan. He remembered all those hours of talking with Benny even before they started going out and feeling safe that he could be himself with his best friend. The teen then had an image of his lover's flushed face filled with passion as he writhed with Ethan's cock deep inside of him. Benny's voice crying out Ethan's name in pleasure again and again while telling his boyfriend that he loved him echoed through his mind.

"I've got to do something," Ethan growled to himself as he stood and began to pace, "There must be something I could be doing or some way that I can be helping."

Another idea sprang to the teen's mind which gave him a shred of hope. He was a Seer. He had powers too. Ethan began running his hands over the ground hoping that he might have a vision that could tell him the whereabouts of the gregnok root. He remained hunched over as he worked careful to try and touch every part of the ground. Ethan had covered two football-field size sections when his back began to ache and he had to sit up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rory asked as he zipped up to the teen.

"Found anything?" Ethan demanded as he looked at the blonde before wilting when Rory shook his head in the negative.

"We still have plenty of the valley to cover,' Rory soothed, "We'll find that root, but what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I have a vision," Ethan explained as he ducked back down and continued running his hands over the ground, "Maybe if I have a vision it will tell me where the gregnok root is buried. Please, just get back to work. Benny is depending on us."

Rory nodded his head before flashing away. Ethan's search led him nearly half a mile out, but still no vision and still no gregnok root and time was ticking down for Benny. Feelings of panic and terror were warring in the Seer's heart. Why would God have let him have his dearest dream by giving him Benny as his lover and then take him away? The Seer continued to touch the ground with the hopes of a vision of any kind that would lead him in the right direction. He checked his watch and noticed that nearly forty minutes had already passed. Benny had less than an hour and a half before his body shut down from the venom.

"Gah!" Ethan screamed as the panic and terror turned to rage, "God dammit! Where the hell is that root?! Why the hell is this happening? Why to my Benny? Why?"

The teen continued to shriek up into the sky before grabbing a rock and throwing it as hard as he could in anger. The rock hit a withered tree stump that was sticking haphazardly out of a large mound of clay which was covered with weeds and thrush. The mound suddenly shifted and sprung up as clay and dust flew out in all directions. Ethan would deny it later, but he shrieked like a girl as he fell over on his rump.

"ARRRRGH!" the large shifting mass bellowed as it turned on the teen, "How dare ya?"

The Seer's eyes opened in shock as he saw that the mound had shifted into a huge troll-like creature which looked like it was wearing a coat made out of weeds. The tree trunk was still sticking out of its back like a hump. The troll's face was old and lined and its beady yellow eyes glared with loathing at the teen.

"Nothing to say about hitting old Fenwhit?" the troll hollered as it advanced on Ethan, "Humans! Think ya can do anythings ya wants to and never has any consequences. Well I'm done allowing your kind to walk all over me! Who do you think ya are, ya…ya…human?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry," the Seer stuttered out in shock, "I…I didn't know you were there….um…Fenwhit. I…really didn't know that you even existed. What are you?"

"And whys should I tells ya?" the troll demanded as he stomped one massive foot, "Your kind has only ever harmed my people. Ya take, take, take and never gives back. Hurts the forest and hurts the forest people. I hates ya!"

Ethan stood and faced down the large creature. Time was still ticking and he needed to continue to look for the root. A new idea blossomed from his mind.

"I'm sorry that humans have caused you so much pain, Fenwhit," Ethan began, "I am also very sorry for hitting you with that rock. I never would have thrown it at you if I had known that you were there."

"Humph," the troll snorted as he turned his back on the Seer, "Didn't appreciates your yelling either. Loud mouthed brat!"

"Fenwhit, my lover has been poisoned from a Daughter of Echidna's venom," Ethan continued, "He is dying and I got upset and let my temper get away from me. I threw that rock out of frustration. I feel so helpless."

"Hm," Fenwhit hummed to himself thoughtfully, "I hates those snake bitches worse that I hates humans. Theys are uppity creatures. Feels like theys are better than me, but they ain't. Nope!"

"You're right. They aren't better than you and neither are humans. Fenwhit, my friends and I are here searching for a root. The gregnok root," the teen explained, "If we don't find that root then my Benny will die. I…I can't lose him. Please, do you know where the gregnok root is?"

"Why shoulds I tell ya if I did?" the troll snarled.

"My boyfriend will die without it!"' Ethan snapped in desperation, "I'm just trying to save the person I love! Please, help me if you can. I'm begging you."

"Love?" Fenwhit inquired as he turned squinted eyes on the teen, "Humans took _my_ love. Look at what's left of my beautiful Greenly."

The Seer's eyes widened when the troll pointed to the withered stump on his back. Fenwhit reached back and stroked a knobby hand over the old stump.

"She was beautiful she was," the troll sadly sniffed, "Prettiest leaves in the forest, but humans chopped my love down when I was hibernating. I can still feel her pain. Wretched humans!"

"God, Fenwhit," Ethan gasped as his heart felt for the creature, "I am so sorry for your loss. Nobody should be separated from the one they love. I…I don't see how you can go on without your…Greenly. If I lose Benny…I…I don't know if I can go on. I can't…"

The Seer broke down in soft sobs which he tried to stifle with his hands at the thought of losing his boyfriend. Fenwhit shuffled uncomfortably before taking a step back in surprise when Sarah, Erica, and Rory seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Ethan's heart sank when he saw that none of them had any type of plant with them.

"What are you?" Sarah demanded as she stood protectively in front of the crying teen, "What have you done to Ethan?"

"Nothing," Ethan insisted as he got himself back under control, "Guys this is Fenwhit. Fenwhit these are my friends Sarah, Erica, and Rory. They have been helping me look for the gregnok root."

"Hellos," Fenwhit greeted uncertainly as the three vampires hesitantly said hello, "So ya needs this root for the one ya love?"

"Yes!" Ethan agreed, "Do you know where some is?"

"Nos," the troll admitted as a breeze blew across the valley, "Old Fenwhit has never heard of the stuff."

All hope died in Ethan. There was no more time.

"Do you smell that?" Erica suddenly asked as she sniffed at the air.

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed as Sarah nodded her head with a smile on her face.

The three vampires advanced on Fenwhit. The troll held his ground, but looked again uncertain.

"Guys?" Ethan asked.

"We smell licorice, Ethan," Sarah stated as a smile began to form on her face, "It's coming from Fenwhit!"

"Oh, my God," the Seer gasped, "Fenwhit, are the plants on your back a part of your body?"

"Nope," the troll admitted, "We hill trolls all have a coat of dirt for plants to grows on. That's how we camouflage ourselves."

"The gregnok root must be growing on you," Ethan said excitedly, "I am begging you, Fenwhit. May we please get the root off of your back? I promise that I will plant as many trees in my lifetime as possible to try and give more to the Earth. Please help me save the one I love."  
The troll studied the earnest, young man for several minutes. Humans were not to be trusted, but the teen had stepped up when the creature of the night had tried to challenge Fenwhit. He had also showed sympathy for his loss of dear Greenly. Maybe this boy was different from other humans.

"Fine," the troll finally agreed, "Ya take that root and then goes away. I am trying to sleep here."

"Thank you," Ethan gushed in gratitude as he surprised everyone by patting one of Fenwhit's huge hands.

The Seer suddenly stiffened as a vision ran through his mind and his eyes glowed golden. The troll's eyes widened as he observed the teen.

"A Seer!' the creature whispered in awe, "Never heards of a human Seer. Thought onlys forest people had that type of skill."

"Ethan is special and so is his boyfriend," Sarah stated, "The two work hard to help others so thank you, Fenwhit. Thank you for allowing us to get the root."

"Fenwhit!" Ethan cried excitedly as he snapped back to reality, "Greenly had a daughter."

"Wh..what?" the troll stuttered out in shock.

"There is a sapling from Greenly at the brook that you met her mother at. She is your daughter," the Seer explained, "Her name is Spring Blossom."

"I have a daughter!" Fenwhit exclaimed as he kneeled down, "Takes the root! Hurrys up! I wants to see my daughter."

Rory leapt up onto the trolls back and used his nose to locate the gregnok root. Much to Ethan's delight, the blonde was able to dig up three spindly looking plants with long gnarled roots. The Seer tenderly wrapped the healing plants in his jacket. Fenwhit leapt to his feet and nodded in thanks to Ethan and his friends before trundling off into the woods.

"Thank you, Fenwhit! Bless you for your help and may you and your daughter have a long life together!" Ethan yelled out before turning to his friends, "Hurry, we have less than thirty minutes to make it to the hospital. Let's fly."

The three vampires nodded and once again Ethan found himself thousands of feet above ground being held by Rory. The ride was even faster than before and Ethan was finding it difficult to breathe in the thin, cold air, but he kept encouraging Rory and the others to go faster. The four landed at the hospital entrance and used vampire speed to rush Ethan and his precious burden to Benny's hospital room so as not to be delayed by any hospital staff. The four found Ms. Weir shaking in sobs as she held her grandson's hand. Benny no longer had the tube down his throat, but still had the oxygen mask over his lower face and the heart monitor's beeps showed that the Spell Master's heart rate was way too slow. Benny's face was pale white except for the flush of fever that colored his cheeks.

"Ethan!" the Earth Priestess gasped in shock when she looked up, "Do you have the root?"

"Yes," the Seer answered as he held out his jacket which Ms. Weir snatched up and rushed into the bathroom while Ethan moved to take up his lover's hand in his, "What happened to the tube that was helping Benny breath?"

"My grandbaby has been having terrible seizures because of the venom," Ms. Weir's distressed voice answered as she washed the gregnok root, "The doctors removed it so that his throat wouldn't be in pain since they have already decided that they have done everything in their power for him and he should pass with as little discomfort as possible."

"They gave up?" Ethan spat out as he stroked his boyfriend's hair with trembling fingers.

"The medical staff have no clue what is happening to Benny," the Earth Priestess soothed as she entered the room with a cup full of brownish water, "Thank god you found the root. Benny has only minutes left."

Ms. Weir and Ethan lifted the Spell Master's torso and supported him so that he would be able to take the life giving elixir while Erica, Sarah, and Rory watched anxiously. The problem came when they all realized that Benny was too weak and out of it to be able to swallow since the medicine kept dribbling from his lips.

"Give it to me!" Ethan growled as he snatched up the cup and downed the remaining liquid.

"What are you doing?" Erica demanded and then gasped when she saw Ethan place his mouth over his boyfriend's.

Everyone realized at the same time what Ethan was doing. The Seer was feeding Benny the medicine little by little through a life giving kiss. Minutes ticked by and finally Ethan was able to get all of the liquid down Benny's throat. The effects were almost immediate. The Spell Master's breathing evened out and his heart rate began to speed up to a much more normal beat. Ms. Weir urged Ethan to ease her grandson back down onto the bed and whispered the same spell that she had used earlier to scan Benny's condition.

"Oh, thank God," Ms. Weir whispered as she leaned down and rested her forehead against Benny's before she turned relieved eyes on the group, "The gregnok root is fighting the poison. The venom is getting neutralized and soon it will be out of Benny's system. His fever is also beginning to come down. My grandbaby is going to be okay. Thank you. Thank all of you!"

"He's going to live?" Ethan asked and then shuddered in relief when Ms. Weir nodded her head.

The stress of the day finally crashed over the Seer and he began to sob in happiness as he kissed all over his boyfriends hand before standing to gently kiss Benny's forehead. Ms. Weir hugged the teen and then moved to hug each of the vampires.

"I need to get the doctor," Ms. Weir gently explained, "You need to leave. Go out to the waiting room."

"I'm not leaving Benny," Ethan gritted out defensively.

"You stay," the Earth Priestess agreed, "He needs to know that you are close."

Ethan smiled as he hastily wiped at his tears. His three friends nodded at the Seer before flashing away.

"Thank you for waiting for me, Baby," Ethan whispered to his unconscious boyfriend, "I love you so much. You just get better for me, okay? Everything is going to be fine now."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ticking Time

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Three

Ethan smiled as he felt his boyfriend's strong heartbeat beneath his resting hand as Benny lay snuggled up against him in the hospital bed. It had been a couple of days since his lover's near death and the Seer reveled in every moment he had with his healing boyfriend. The taller teen was now in a normal hospital room while he recovered from the aftereffects of the venom. Ethan's parents would have grounded him for life for disappearing while he looked for his lover's cure, but Ms. Weir's quick thinking had kept the Seer out of the doghouse and beside his boyfriend. Thank God. Ethan looked up when the door to Benny's room opened and in entered Sarah, Rory, and Erica.

"Oh, should we come back later?" Sarah whispered when she and the others noticed that Benny was sleeping.

"No," Ethan denied as he stroked his boyfriend's arm, "Benny needs to wake soon. Ms. Weir has him on a strict schedule of sleeping and eating so that he heals and I promised to follow it to the letter while she went home to rest. It's time for Benny's medicine and I want to get him to eat some more. Did you bring the soup I asked for?"

"Right here," Erica said as she lifted a bag into the air, "What's up with this soup anyway?"

"It's gentle on Benny's stomach," Ethan explained as he untangled himself from the sleeping teen and sat up, "That damn venom caused my Baby to develop a stomach ulcer. The gregnok root is working on healing the problem, but eating still leads to some pain for Benny. It can be a real chore getting food into him, but this soup is one of his favorite things to eat so he shouldn't fight me for once."

The three vampires smiled when they saw the Seer gently rub his boyfriend's chest to ease Benny back from sleep and cooed down to his fragile lover. It was adorable to the three how Benny's welfare had become the axle for which Ethan's world turned. It was also great to see that the Spell Master's face had much better color now, but he still looked weak and there was a tube positioned behind each ear and running across his cheeks feeding oxygen through his nose. Benny's eyes began to flutter before he sleepily focused on Ethan and smiled up warmly.

"Hi," Benny breathed as he allowed his boyfriend to support his torso while Ethan raised the bed and resettled him against his pillows.

"Hello, Sleepyhead," the Seer chuckled out before he gestured to the others, "Look who came to see you."

"Hey," Benny greeted when he realized that his friends were all there, "How are all of you?"

"Dude, we're fine, but how are you?" Rory greeted as he bounded up to the bed to give the Spell Master a hug before drawing up short when Ethan put out a warning hand.

"Gentle, Rory," Ethan admonished, "Be gentle with Benny, okay?"

"Its fine," the Spell Master weakly breathed as he pulled at Rory's hand to get the intended hug out of the blonde, "I'm not made of glass. I'm getting better and stronger."

Rory gently hugged his friend and then stepped back when Sarah and Erica each gave Benny a hug of their own as well as a quick peck on the cheek.

"You don't know how good it is to see you awake," Sarah added as she noticed Ethan beginning to prepare the gregnok root elixir, "We were so worried about you."

"I'm alive because of you four," Benny admitted as he shyly lowered his lashes, "I've wanted to thank all of you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Erica answered as she plopped down into a chair, "Least we could do for a friend, even if you are still a complete dweeb."

Benny giggled softly as Ethan tossed a wad of gregnok peeling at the vampiress which made the blonde shriek softly. The Spell Master then scowled as he glared at the cup his boyfriend was holding.  
"No, no, no," Benny groaned out, "Don't want!"

"I know, Baby," Ethan agreed as he sat beside his boyfriend on the hospital bed, "I've tasted this stuff too. It's horrible, but you need to drink it. Your grandmother said that you only need to take this a couple of more days and you will be completely healed. Come on. Drink up."

Benny pouted, but allowed his boyfriend to tip the glass to his lips so that he could drink the brackish liquid down as quickly as possible.

"Gah!" the taller teen whined when he was done and made a face, "Disgusting. Give me some water, E. Please!"

Ethan already had the water handy and Benny greedily gulped it down to wash the foul taste from his mouth. The three vampires couldn't help but laugh at their overly dramatic friend.

"Shut up," Benny growled and then perked up brightly when he saw the container of soup that his boyfriend was opening and setting up on the over-bed table, "Is that chicken and rice soup?"

"Yep," Ethan agreed as he stirred the soup with a spoon, "And you're going to eat every drop of it. Open up."

Benny opened his mouth eagerly like a baby bird and sipped at the yummy liquid. For once, since this venom bologna had begun, he was not afraid that this meal would end up hurting his stomach later. Erica frowned as she watched Ethan continue to feed his lover.

"Why can't Mr. Spoiled feed himself?" Erica whispered to Sarah.

Unfortunately, the Spell Master heard her and blushed red before ducking under his sheets in embarrassment. Ethan, Rory, and Sarah glared angrily at the blonde vampiress.

"Erica! Benny's hands are too shaky right now to feed himself. Don't be rude," Ethan snapped angrily before turning his attention back to his lover, "Come on, Baby. Erica was just being her usual insensitive self. Come back out and eat for me."  
"No," Benny's muffled voice said from under the sheet, "I'm not hungry anymore, E."

"Benny, come out," the Seer gently demanded as he pulled the sheet from his lover's tousled head and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, "It's not your fault that the venom made you so sick so don't worry about having to be cared for. You would do the same for me, right?

"Of course," the taller teen stated before beginning to pout, "I…I just…"

"Hush," Ethan interrupted as he put a finger to the Spell Master's lips, "This is nothing to be ashamed of so let it go. You're going to finish eating for me, okay?"

Benny looked over towards his vampire friends and saw Erica mouth an apology to him. The Spell Master then looked into his boyfriend's worried face and let out a sigh. Benny could never say "no" when Ethan looked at him like that.

"Okay," the taller teen agreed as he allowed his boyfriend to place more soup into his mouth which made Benny hum in appreciation, "It's _so_ good."

Ethan smiled when his boyfriend finished his soup and then tenderly stroked Benny's hair as the teen drifted back to sleep. The Seer lowered his lover's bed back down and gestured for his friends to follow him out of the room.

"Benny sleeps a lot," Ethan explained as he leaned against the hallway wall, "You don't know how good it is to see him eat a full bowl of that soup. Usually all Ms. Weir and I can get him to eat is a few bites of food. That means he's getting better."

"I'm sorry that I upset him," Erica apologized looking contrite, "I didn't mean to."

"I know," the Seer answered, "But Benny is very fragile right now and his emotions are all out of whack due to all the different medications he is taking. I won't have anything upsetting him and causing his health to relapse so watch your mouth."

Erica nodded as the other two vampires smirked at the blushing blonde. It was nice to see Miss Uppity get taken down for a change.

"We better get going," Rory added as he checked his watch, "Visiting hours are almost up and…"

"Ethan," a voice called making the group turn to see Ms. Weir hurrying over, "Why are you out here? Did you leave my grandson all alone?"

"Benny's sleeping," the Seer reported to the stressed Earth Priestess, "He took his medicine and ate a whole bowl of soup. He is fine."

"The whole bowl?" Ms. Weir inquired happily, "Wonderful! My Benny-Bear should be home in no time. I'll see you kids later."

The group all smiled when Ms. Weir practically skipped into the hospital room.

"Benny-Bear?" Rory giggled out as Erica and Sarah chuckled in the background.

"Oh, stop it," Ethan fussed gently with a smile before turning stern, "You know that everyone has a nickname from their family that is embarrassing. If I hear one of you tease my Benny about his nickname then there _will_ be hell to pay. You got me?"

The four friends shared a good laugh before the group had to go home for the evening.

"I'll see you all at school tomorrow," Ethan offered as he waved goodbye to his friends, "My father should be here soon to pick me up."

The Seer met his father in the hospital parking lot. Ethan was unsure of what to think when he caught his dad giving him sideways glances.

"What?" the teen finally asked in exasperation.

"Nothing," Mr. Morgan quickly replied as he concentrated back on the road.

"Dad, you've been staring at me since I got in the car. What gives?" Ethan tried to pry, "Come on. Tell me."

"Son, don't you think that you have been spending a little too much time with Benny and Ms. Weir?" Mr. Morgan inquired.

The teen's mouth dropped open at his father's statement. Too much time at the hospital? Even if Benny was not his secret boyfriend, the Spell Master was still his best friend in the world.

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan demanded with a hint of anger in his voice, "Benny nearly died. I came this close to losing my best friend. How could you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Mr. Morgan quickly asserted, "I wasn't trying to upset you. I just thought that maybe Ms. Weir would like to have some private time with her grandson alone. Benny is getting better now and you can spend time with him once he gets home from the hospital."

"Ms. Weir says that Benny feels stronger when I am near him," Ethan declared in a calm voice as he stared ahead in anger, "Benny needs me and I'll be there for him just like he would be there for me if the situation was reversed."

The teen slammed the door of the car when he got out once the duo had arrived home. Ethan didn't greet anyone when he stomped up the stairs to his room. How dare his father even ask such a question.

"Dad will have a war on his hands if he thinks I'm not going to be by my Benny's side every chance I can get," the teen grumbled to himself as he began to get started on his school work.

A week passed and Benny was released from the hospital with strict instructions to rest. The Spell Master was not allowed to go back to school for at least a month and so Ms. Weir had set up for a tutor to assist her grandson on catching back up in his classes. Benny caught up quickly and was now following along with the actual class assignments.

"Why do we have to read Shakespeare?" Benny groaned as he studied alongside of his boyfriend.

Ethan chuckled as he looked over at his pouting lover. The taller teen didn't look like he had ever been ill. The gregnok root had worked miracles and even the stomach ulcer was healed. Benny still grew tired easily, but was most assuredly growing stronger each day.

"Because it is what is assigned?" the Seer drawled before outright laughing at his sneering boyfriend, "Okay, let's take a break. It's Friday. Want to watch a movie? Your grandmother won't be back until late tonight."

"Really?" Benny asked as he brightened and sat up, "I know what I want to do."

Ethan was about to ask his boyfriend what it was he wanted to do, but was surprised when the Spell Master pulled him over and gave him a deep kiss. The Seer groaned in appreciation before pulling back.  
"No, Baby," Ethan panted out, "We can't…."

"We can," Benny interrupted as he rubbed himself on his lover's groin area, "It has been too long since we have been together. I was in the hospital for ten days and I've been out for nearly a week. I want you, E."

Ethan felt himself harden at the friction his boyfriend was causing on his member. Doubt plagued him, but one look of yearning from Benny made the Seer act on his passion. It really had been too long. Ethan stood and locked his boyfriend's door as he pulled off his own clothing. The teen undressed the Spell Master and began to lick and stroke up and down his lover's body. Benny arched up off of the bed and used his hips to beg for what he wanted.

"Gently, Baby," Ethan murmured as he lapped at the taller teen's neck before he spread his lover's legs and began to suckle on his swollen member.

Benny's eyes rolled up in pleasure as he bucked his hips. This wasn't enough. He needed more. The Spell Master began to writhe in need as Ethan used lube to stretch his boyfriend properly. Benny could only moan in pleasure as Ethan began to rub at the special place within him.

"Ethan," Benny moaned as his boyfriend continued to stretch and prepare him, "_Uhn_. Ethan."

The Seer's cock was swollen with the need to take his lover. Ethan held his boyfriend's hips as he gently slid into Benny's tight passage. The taller teen gasped at the bit of pain before relaxing when the pleasure of having his cock stroked overcame the initial discomfort. The teens began to pant in earnest when Ethan began to pump slowly into his boyfriend.

"Oh, Baby," Ethan breathed as his hips continued to thrust in and out of his lover, "I love you."

"I love you. I love you," Benny mewed out as his hips moved up to meet his boyfriend's thrusts, "Need you. _Uhn_. _Uhn_. _Uhn_. More, E."

Ethan used one hand to steady his boyfriend's hips and the other to gently stroke his lover's flushed face. The Seer could have cried at the intense feelings of having Benny here with him instead of gone. The Seer's hips began to move faster as he and the Spell Master locked eyes with one another.

"I'm here," Benny groaned out as he was ridden, "I'm right here, E. I'm not going anywhere."

"Benny," Ethan whispered before sitting up and beginning to piston faster in and out of his lover with grunts of pleasure.

The taller teen began to thrash and writhe as his boyfriend angled his cock to hit his prostrate again and again. Benny cried out with each thrust and gasped with pleasure when his boyfriend began to stroke his member hard and fast.

"Oh, please," the Spell Master begged, "E, feels so good."

Ethan couldn't answer as he continued to pump into his lover and stroke Benny's member until the taller teen ejaculated all over his stomach. Benny continued to whine and beg as the Seer made sweet love to him, but Ethan's stamina was beginning to wear him out.

"I love you, Baby," the Seer gritted out as his hips continued to pound into his lover until he released his seed deep inside Benny.

The two panted happily until they finally got their breathing back under control. Benny began to giggle silently before chuckling outright.

"What?" Ethan demanded as he leaned up on an elbow to look down at his boyfriend.

"You have the stamina of the freaking Hulk, E," Benny remarked as he grinned up at his lover, "I think I felt your cock all the way up to my throat."

"Benny!" Ethan squeaked in mortification before beginning to look panicked, "I wasn't rough, was I?"

The taller teen looked up in adoration at the Seer before pulling him down for a deep kiss that turned into more than just one.

"Best 'get well' sex I've ever had," Benny remarked cheekily as he snuggled down next to his boyfriend, "Let's take a nap and then I want pizza."

"Sure, Benny," Ethan laughed out as the Spell Master laid his head in the crook of the Seer's neck.

"I love you, E," Benny whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you so much it hurts," Ethan answered as he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's temple before sending out a silent prayer to thank any god or deity that would listen for not taking his lover away from him.

The two lovers never realized how much their lives were soon to change.

The end. For now.


End file.
